The Demon in a Sexy Santa Suit
by eragon224
Summary: On the night before Christmas, all through the house, not a thing was quiet, not even a mouse, with the party going on across the street, Issei thought damn I need something to eat. Rated M for Mature Content and Language.


**This fanfiction is inbetween season 1 and season 2 after Issei defeated Riser and set Rias free, but in this fanfic thats the end of the complications, after that they had a normal high school life and are now 18 and moved out.**

**Rias: So Eragon what do you have in store for us, it's your first time with us.**

**Issei: I just hope I get to see some tits, maybe a little sneak at Rias'ss blood garden -smirking pervertedly-**

**Dont worry Issei you'll see some and Rias it's gonna be great**

**Yūto****, Asia, Koneko, and Akeno: What about us!?**

**You wont be in this chapter but you'll be in the next one so why don't you all so the intro?**

**Yūto: Eragon doesnt own Highschool DxD**

**Asia: Nor its characters only the OC's**

**Akeno: I'm sure if he did the anime would be a lot more erotic -blushing, holding her cheeks- Some S and M maybe**

**Koneko: Enjoy the fanfiction this pervert made -hitting me in the gut with her Gauntlet-**

**-drops to the floor, holding my gut-**

**Issei: On to the FanFic!**

**The Demon in a Sexy Santa Suit**

On the night before christmas, all through the house, not a thing was quiet, not even a mouse, with the party going on across the street, Issei thought damn I need something to eat.

So he got off the chair, put on his coat, and exited the house that had a note, he took the note off opened it and read, then in a soft voice and to himself he said, "I cant believe my luck tonight, rias want me over for a bite, its my dream come true to see her at this time, but...WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO RHYME!?"

He started toward Riases house, breathing a white mist, he looked down at his bike, the snow freezing the gears slowly, he cursed to himself. He finally made it to Riases house, putting his bike on the side of the house, walking up to the front door, knocking on it.

"Hey, you made it, I didnt know if you would get my note since I didnt knock" Rias said, smiling, wearing a white turtle neck sweatshirt with black pants and a red ribbon around her turtle neck, Issei blushing at her outfit somehow finding it sexy.

"Well arnt you coming in, its getting cold" Rias said, looking at him, Issei snapping out of his stare at her, entering the house, taking his jacket and shoes off, hanging his jacket up, him wearing a black turtle neck similar to Riases.

"Something smells wonderful" Rias blushed slightly, looking at him "I cooked everything myself, I hope it's not to bad" Issei looked at her 'She can cook?' "I'm sure it'll be wonderful" Issei smiled at her making Rias blush a light pink.

"Hm? You ok Rias your face is red" He moved her bangs and his bangs, putting their foreheads together, closing his eyes concentrating, Rias looking at him, eyes wide 'Did he mature over the battle with Riser? He would have tried to kiss me if we were this close before'

"You dont feel warm" He took his forehead off of hers, looking into her eyes, Riases blush disappearing "L-lets go eat" Issei looking at her suspiciously then nodding, walking with her to the kitchen, looking at the small feast.

"Woah, I didnt know you could cook Rias" Issei smiled, looking at her. Rias blushed slightly again, nodding at him "Y-yeah I learned how to from living alone" Issei stared at the turkey the mashed potatoes and turkey gravy and the cranberry sauce which he didnt really like.

They finished eating, Issei patting his stomach, smiling "I havent had that good a meal in ages, my parents arnt the best cooks and since I moved out I havent really been getting a lot of money.

"I'm glad you liked it...Issei...do you wish to know the true reason why I asked you over tonight?" Issei looked at her, her faced a crimson red, her hands on her lap, looking around the room nervously.

"Shoot" Issei stared at her, slightly nervous at her reason, he liked Rias a lot and since she gave him a kiss after he saved her they've talked a lot and have gone out and kissed a lot but not anymore than that because of the other girls in the student council.

"W-well...Issei, I want you...and this isnt because of an engagment or anything, I really want you" she stood up and jumped into his arms, talking seductivly, her face completely red.

Issei shocked not by her confession but by her actions, shes usually never flushed or anything, he put his hands on her shoulders just as Rias put a hand on his crotch, his Dress Break seal locking onto her by accident.

Rias not even noticing this she looking up at him, kissing him deeply, her tounge licking his lower lip, Issei opening him mouth slightly, her tounge snaking into his mouth, his own tounge going into her mouth venturing around her.

They have never gone this far before, Rias started to rub his dick through his pants, it getting hard and surprizingly big by Riases point of view, to Issei it was the normal size if not small than it usually is hard.

"Ive never seen a dick before" Rias admited, her aqua blue eyes looking into his golden brown pearls, the seductive but innocent look making his dick twitch, Rias grabbing the button of his pants, slowly unbuttoning it nervously.

Issei grabbed her hands "You dont have to do this" Rias looked up at him, concern in his eyes even though he was a pervert trying to get into her panties for 3 years, Rias smiled more confidently pulling his pants down.

She stared at the tented black boxers, biting her bottom lip, pulling them down, his 8 inch member reaching for the sky the thickness of it being at 3 inches, Rias thinking it not possible to fit in her small slit.

Issei blushing a bright pink as his dick twitched, Rias grabbed his shaft gently, stroking it slowly, Issei groaning softly at her soft touch, closing his eyes in bliss, Rias bit her bottem lip, kneeling down, slowly sticking his tounge out, licking the head of his dick, the precum going onto her tounge.

She retreated as she tasted it, it being the best thing she has every tasted, all the people she has talked to about it that has had experience said it tasted not too good but not too bad either, he looked at her, thinking that she was having seconds thoughts, she suddenly wrapped her mouth around his dick, sucking it slow and soft, the sudden action causing Issei to clench his fist his Dress Break seal activated, all of Riases clothes tearing off.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too!" Rias just continued to suck on his dick, ignoring his words of apology, her right hand starting to stroke the part of his dick that wasnt in her mouth, her left going down to her now bare slit, rubbing it gently.

Issei again shocked by her actions, he never thought she would masterbate or get this horny, he started to groan as she started to suck harder and faster, his eyes closing by the pure pleasure, subconciously putting his right hand on her head, his fingers going through her strands.

Rias suddenly stopped when a knock was heard at the door, Issei cumming at that exact moment, Rias choking and gagging, not very prepared for the sudden action. "Rias, are you home? It's your big brother come from hell too see you for the human holiday "Christmas"

Riases eyes widened, swallowing all his cum, running to her room as she yelled "Yeah, I'm here. Issei get the door will you?" Issei was putting his now semihard member into his pants, zipping them up, running to the door, opening it.

"Hi...Lucifer, long time no see..." Issei was sweating bad, he never had bad blood with Lucifer when he visited (which was rare), but Issei was just getting a blowjob from his sister, he was seriously worried about what he would do if he found out they went this far.

"Yo Issei, what's up man?" Lucifer gave him their signature handshake. (After the incident with Riser, Lucifer got interested in humans and started to talk like one when visiting) "Nothing much, we just had dinner and were watching TV."

Lucifer looked into the house, seeing the TV turned off, smirking mischievously. "Really now? What show were you watching?" Issei sweatdropped. "A recorded show on Netflix, It's called "Sword Art Online" (watch it) It's about a guy who gets trapped inside a MMORPG game with about 999,999 other people, and they have to fight their way to the 100th floor and beat the final boss to get out, and if you die in the game you die for real.

"Interesting, I'll have to watch it sometime." Lucifer smirked as he knew that's not what they were doing, Isseis groans weren't loud but they were loud enough for a demon to hear them through a door.

Now Lucifer was ploting up a way for them to go even further.

**TOO BE CONTINUED!**

**Issei: Since when was I responsible and hesitant to get into a girls panties?!**

**Rias: And since when was I so embarassed and hesitant to tease Issei?!**

**Yūto****, Asia, Koneko, and Akeno: -All three nod, wondering the same thing-**

**It's so I can make the story better and interesting.**

**LIKE, COMMENT, AND REVIEW, I'll continue this story anyway so do what you want.**


End file.
